I won't say it (Yevete and Clawd version)
This is a love song taken from Hercules. It is sung by Yevete, Clawd, Kuvo, and Mwaminifu Song Yevete:* was looking up at the clouds after the day Clawd and her became friends. She sighed as she remembered the handsome lion's laugh.* Mini:*walked over to Yevete*Someone looks happy Yevete:Yeah it's just......this Clawd guy..... He's.... Something else Mini:*giggled* Someone's in lo- Yevete:*yelled* No!!!!! Don't say that word.*sighs* He...... Probably doesn't have....... Strong feelings for me just like the other two boys Yevete: *started walking through the pridelands* Mini: *followed* At the same time Clawd:*played with a pebble, rolling it across the floor as he thought of Yevete's beautiful voice* Kovu:I've seen that look before *jumps down off a ledge Clawd:*nervously chuckled* dude, what look? Kovu:THE look. The one you always gave Jasiri. *Nudged Clawd* Clawd:*rolled his eyes* Forget it dude! A lion like her wouldn't ever like me Yevete and Clawd: *singing* If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No person's worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that Kovu:*singing* Who d'you think you're kiddin'? She's the Earth and heaven to ya. Mini:*singing* Try to keep it hidden. Honey I am way too close to ya. Yevete:*singing* Ooooh oh oooooh Mini and Kovu:*singing* Oh, you can't conceal it, We know how you feel and who you're thinking of Clawd:*singing* Oh ooh oh, oooooh Yevete and Clawd:*singing* No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no. Mini and Kovu:*singing* You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh Yevete and Clawd: It's too Cliché. I won't say I'm in love *walked farther away from their territories* Mini and Kovu:* followed them* Clawd:*singing* I thought my heart has learned it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out. Yevete:*singing* My head is screaming "get a grip girl!", Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Yevete and Clawd:*singing*ohhhhhhhhh..... Kovu and Mini:*singing* You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. C'mon, we're not buying, Jeez. we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad? Yevete and Clawd: *singing*No chance, No way. I won't say it, no, no. Mini and Kovu: *singing* They won't say it no! Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love! Yevete and Clawd: *singing* the scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love. Kovu and Mini: *singing* you're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love Yevete and Clawd: *singing* You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it Yevete and Mini:*walk to a river* Yevete:*looks into it and sighs, seeing a cloud that looks like Clawd in the sky* Clawd:*runs to a river and looks up , remembering Yevete* Kovu:* catches up* Mini and Kuvo: *singing* please, don't be proud. It's ok you're in love Yevete and Clawd:*singing* ohohohhhhh. At least out loud......I won't say...... I'm in....loooooooove Yevete:* looks across the river and sees Clawd* Yevete: h-hey Clawd Clawd: *heard and notices the voice* hi Yevete*gulps* Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Chisel's-on-the-way's stuff Category:Fanfiction